


no one else invited

by kanjogirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Mako has a bit of an imagination, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one else invited

**Author's Note:**

> A little back story to this fic: I'm involved with an rpg that has a second breach opening. Mako's back to being the Marshal's Assistant and she has her own office. Meanwhile, she's in complete denial about her feelings regarding her copilot.

This is how things are: it’s Mako Mori, with all her swift movements, hard concentration and cutting glances and it’s Raleigh Becket with his bright colors, light laughter and strong groundings.    
  
  
Their world.    
  
  
No one else invited.  
  
  
It’s something they recognize one night.  It just—- _clicks_.  Mako wonders why she hadn’t really seen it before and Raleigh’s thinking it makes perfect sense.  Because he can’t see himself with anyone else and that  _should_  scare him but it gives an odd comfort.  Because, like a line from a book, she’s the one.    
  
  
They had fallen asleep together, quietly under the soft light of his lamp.  Her leg wedged between his, one of his arms slung across her waist and her fingers had found his shoulder.  And it’s strange, because Raleigh Becket has been filed under the clinical condition of insomnia.  But lately, there’s been a shift and Mako won’t complain.  His breathing evens out the most when he sleeps.   
  
  
A hitch in her breath, a start in his chest and they wake up together.  (They do a lot of things together, Raleigh notes and he likes it.)  Their eyes are on each other.  And there it is—-that  _click_.    
  
  
He swallows when she slides her leg upwards.  He brings his arm back just enough to hold her waist, grab the material there.  She arches her back into him, almost instantly, whispers his name and he hisses.    
  
  
In the Drift, he knows exactly what her fantasies are and she knows his.  Mako’s is fingernails dragging along skin, quick kisses, and his small bites and growls.  If anything, it’s perfect for the both of them.  Raleigh would like to think so and so would Mako.    
  
  
So when he kisses Mako, her fingers dig into his arm and he’s already hovering above her with impatient desire.  Her other leg hooks over his, as if to root him, let him know he’s not going anywhere and he has to smirk at that.  Her hips rise to meet his, grinding and Raleigh breaks the kiss to hiss against her neck.    
  
  
” _Mako_ …” he grits out, his hand fists the sheets next to her shoulder with barely controlled lust.  
  
  
Somewhere in his mind, Raleigh can feel her smirk.    
  
  
And then she’s tugging at the hem of his sweatpants, he’s doing the same to her shirt.  His pants go first, figures, because Mako’s a little faster to the punch and then it’s her shirt.  She tosses her bra and his shirt is already on the floor.  Mako pauses a moment, her eyes falling upon him.  Raleigh nearly thinks she may have just realized the reality of what they’re doing and apologies are already at the tip of his tongue but she doesn’t make a move to leave.  He waits.  
  
  
Reaching out, Mako fingers grazing across his skin and he shudders at the contact.  Fingertips follow the scars burnt into his skin, forever a story imprinted in both their minds.  She traces them to his shoulder, down further, nearly tantalizingly and if he didn’t know Mako, he’d thinks he’s doing it on purpose.  She smirks as she catches the thought, eyes drifting back to his as her fingernails drag downward, slower, and Raleigh’s jaw sets as moans try to make their way out.    
  
  
Her hands slip under his boxers and the next second she has him in her hand.  This time, he moans and it’s rather loud.  Mako’s eyes watch him and that somehow makes it all the more hotter.  The way she swipes her tongue along her bottom lip, shifts her position and he knows exactly why.  He moves his hips for friction against her and she hums, giving him one solid pump before he just decides he’s had enough of her teasing.  
  
  
Wrapping and arm around her middle, Raleigh’s lips find her neck, nipping and kissing to her collarbone and she makes sounds he really wants to hear over and over again.  And a second later, he’s pushing her panties aside to slide a finger into her heat.  She whimpers, jerks her hips forward and the nails into his shoulder breaks skin, she’s almost sure.  He continues, picking up a pace and her breath hitches, carries his name and he fucking loves it.  His palm presses against her clit and that’s when she comes, an arm slung around his neck as he kisses up along her neck once more.    
  
  
Slowly, she withdraws to look at him.  He does the same, sensing the action before she even moves.  Raleigh smiles, lazily, happily and she has to give a light giggle to that.   
  
  
Her wet panties and his boxers go and she’s pressing her lips to his bruisingly.  He doesn’t mind at all, hands moving over her, all over, because he just needs to touch her and she just needs him to stay.  She’s straddling his lap and her hair tickles his face as he runs his tongue between her lips.  But he breaks the kiss the moment he feels her entrance against his hard cock.  He shudders and when she lowers herself upon him, she gasps and he swallows it easily with one more kiss before she’s sinking down on him.    
  
  
She whimpers his name and——  
  
  
  
——hits her head on the desk’s surface.    
  
  
Mako starts when she wakes.  Or had it even been a dream?  She has to collect her thoughts, sort through them and quickly shove them to the back of her mind to exterminate later.    
  
  
She crosses her legs and realizes how much of a mistake that is.  She uncrosses them, shifting in her seat and glances around the room.  She’s the only one and the door is shut, thank god.  But her eyes catch the time and her heart drops.  
  
  
It’s only ten in the morning.  
  
  
She can’t go rush to her room and hide for about an hour to take care of…  
  
  
No.  
  
  
She isn’t taking care of anything.  She doesn’t have to.  Whatever that was, it certainly wasn’t hers either.  
  
  
Why, yes, she’d rather use denial blatantly in this situation.    
  
  
Mako closes her eyes tightly and sinks her head back onto the desk with a suffering sigh.


End file.
